


Mickey vs Mother Nature

by Death_by_Gallavich



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Future Fic, M/M, Menstruation, Teenage Drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 09:13:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5242781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Death_by_Gallavich/pseuds/Death_by_Gallavich
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Trouble in paradise?” Ian questioned.</p>
<p>“Well apparently I’ve started my period, except Dad here is about as much use as John Wells & Co. in writing good TV!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mickey vs Mother Nature

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ASignificantWhisper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASignificantWhisper/gifts).



> A little drabble for Kristen! Hope you like!

“Daaaaaad!”

Mickey sighed. This was the fifth time he had been interrupted from his work. Being an accountant was boring as shit, but it paid extremely well, so it was worth it. Usually. Today though, the numbers kept jumbling up as he typed them into the calculator, he had a migraine, and his daughter apparently had the Worst Stomachache Ever™. Not wanting to hear her whine anymore, he got up from his desk and went into her room.

“Lou, seriously?”

“Dad, I’m dying!”

“Jesus enough with the dramatics! As if it weren’t already obvious that Ian is your father-,”

“Dad!”

“Alright, alright, what? You need more crackers, ginger ale?” Mickey asked. He loved his daughter, he did, but a whiny 13 year old was on the bottom of his ‘Things I Want to Deal With’ list.

Lucy flung her arm over her eyes and let out a groan. “Just take me now, put me out of my misery!”

“Look, why don’t you go take a bath before dinner? Maybe the warm water will help,” Mickey suggested. Although he was slightly annoyed, he did hate seeing Lucy in pain.

“Hmmph, fine. Maybe then I’ll be able to give birth to whatever demon is growing inside me!” she yelled, making Mickey wince.

“Please, don’t joke about giving birth to anything. You’re 13. I need at least ten more years before I’m ready to _think_ about having that conversation.

Lucy snorted. “And you say _I’m_ the dramatic one. You’ve been around Dad longer than I have, so trust me when I say you’re more like him than I am,” she muttered, trudging into the bathroom and shutting the door. Mickey had just walked back into his office and sat down when he heard Lucy scream bloody murder.

“What the hell? Lou, are you okay?” Mickey shouted, running to the bathroom and beating on the door.

Lucy slowly opened the door. She had a towel wrapped around her that had a large red stain and he could see the bloody water running down her legs.

“Dad, what’s wrong with me?” Lucy whimpered, tears threatening to spill from her eyes.

Mickey scratched the back of his head, suddenly feeling very awkward. He knew it would happen eventually, just never really thought about how he’d deal with it.

“Shit, uh, I mean, it’s your period? I guess?”

“You guess! Well what am I supposed to about it?” she shouted.

Mickey was taken aback, since just a moment ago his daughter had been two seconds away from crying, and now she was two seconds away from ripping his head off. Thankfully, Ian and Yevgeny chose that moment to get home from grocery shopping.

“Hey, we’re home!” Ian called, walking into the kitchen and setting the groceries on the counter, Yev following suit before heading right back out the door for his shift at the movie theater.

“IAN!”

“DAD!”

Ian hurried to where all the noise was, finding his daughter seething at his husband, who looked like he wanted to go crawl in a hole.

“Trouble in paradise?” Ian questioned.

“Well _apparently_ I’ve started my period, except Dad here is about as much use as John Wells  & Co. in writing good TV!”

Ian chuckled, earning an elbow to the stomach from Mickey and a deadpan glare from Lucy.

“Okay, okay,” Ian laughed. “I’ll go next door to Mrs. Jameson’s. I’m sure she has some things you can use until we go back to the store tomorrow.”

 

A few minutes later, Ian came back with a bag full of sanitary products and gave them to Lucy, leaving her alone to decide which ones she was comfortable using. He sat on the couch with Mickey, who had his head buried in Ian’s neck, seemingly more traumatized by the evening’s events than Lucy.

“Dad?” Lucy hollered.

“Which one?” both Ian and Mickey shouted in return.

“The one with actual knowledge about menstruation!”

Ian snickered while Mickey sighed dejectedly. He kissed Mickey on the cheek before going to help his daughter.

“Don’t worry Mick, you’ll have plenty of time to learn. She’s gonna go through this every month for the next thirty plus years.”

Mickey groaned, cursing Mother Nature and everything she stood for.

**Author's Note:**

> Me? Throw shade? Never!
> 
> Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated, come find me on tumblr at [doctor-buffy-winchester](http://www.doctor-buffy-winchester.tumblr.com/)


End file.
